X-ray systems are well-known in the art for diagnostic and therapeutic purposes including X-ray image acquisition of an object to be examined, e.g. a region of interest of a living body.
X-ray systems for acquiring X-ray images regularly comprise an X-ray generating device, e.g. an X-ray, tube and an X-ray detector arranged and operatively coupled for the acquisition of X-ray images of an object to be examined. The X-ray generating device and the X-ray detector are arranged on opposite sides of the object facing towards each other. X-radiation emanating from the X-ray generating device is emitted in the direction of the X-ray detector, thus penetrating the object to be examined and consequently generating an X-ray image of the object within the X-ray detector.
Both the X-ray generating device and the X-ray detector are regularly rigid, heavy elements of a substantial weight. Thus, for moving the X-ray generating device and/or the X-ray detector about the object to be examined, e.g. for the acquisition X-ray images of different orientation, a force has to be applied to the X-ray generating device and/or the X-ray detector, which regularly may not be considered to be neglectable.